School
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Summary inside. School by Supertramp. And it's a 1shot.


School

Tuesday, August 28th, 2007!

Summary: Addicted to me, who's going back to school tomorrow, booooo. Don't forget to review, and don't dare to flame. It's about Archie and Atlanta when they were 10, and they hated school. Well... yeah.

------------------------------------------------------

In London, a 10 years-old Atlanta hated school, she brushed her black straight hair with red streaks in them. And tied them into a cool hair-style(like in Kimi from 'All grown up') with black ribbons and put her black framed glasses on(it was oval). Her freckles showed even more when school starts. She had only 2 friends Mykila and Nancy. She put her tight black jeans with a white tank top with a black jacket on. She had a maroon colored skull on her tank top. Her black jacket was a jean style. She wore black make-up(not like a gothic). She went downstairs to find her mom, Becky, her father Luik and 2 brothers, Shawn and Mike. Her older brother Shawn was a gothic, he had olive colored spiked hair, and had clothes like Duncan from 'Total Drama Island' had. He had lots of make-up on. And he had gray eyes and he was 16. Mike was normal, he had black hair like Atlanta's, but had a mushroom hair-style, he had a short sleeve shirt that was navy and with maroon colored shorts, and he had dark blue eyes. And he was 6 years-old. Her father worked in a company, he was a broad man, he had greased his hair back, he had a thin moustache. Gray eyes and had like a president suit. He never spend time with his family, ever. He just went in his working place, and that's all oh and only sleep with his wife. Her mother was a waitress, she was kinda fat, she had dark blue eyes and had long dark chocolate hair, that was really curly. Right now she had her waitress suit. Everyone greeted her.

"Momma? I'm going to my dang school, now" she said, sadly.

"Sure dear" Mrs. Amyot said to her daughter. Her mother loved her, but her father didn't. He didn't care about his family at all, only his work. She hugged Shawn, but didn't hug her back. Then Mike, who hugged her back. She kissed her mother on the cheek and went off. Then she started to think off something else beside school.

_I can see you in the morning when you go to school  
Dont forget your books, you know youve got to learn the golden rule,  
Teacher tells you stop your play and get on with your work  
And be like johnnie - too-good, well dont you know he never shirks  
- hes coming along!_

_After school is over youre playing in the park  
Dont be out too late, dont let it get too dark  
They tell you not to hang around and learn what lifes about  
And grow up just like them - wont you let it work it out  
- and youre full of doubt_

In Nova Scotia, was a 10 years-old Archie, that had blond hair, and was really straight and sticking up. He had "The Beatles" shirt with blue jean shorts and had a golden ankle, and he hated school. His older sister Lilly went to him, she had blond hair(her hair was like Caitlin from "The Mall")with black streaks, had a light purple tube top with a blue skirt. She hugged him.

"Archie! I'm getting married" she said, happily. She was only 19, "I'm going to find daddy and new baby sister, Amy". Archie just went to Lilly, his father Micheal, and his baby sister Amy. His dad was like Coach Halder from '6TEEN' (he has dark orange hair), he was agym teacher and had Ares voice. His mother Mimi died when she gave birth to Amy. Lilly had brown eyes like her dad, and she had to stay home to baby-sitt Amy. Amy looked like her mom and brother. She only weared a pink pyjama, and had a _suce_ on her mouth. She had gray-blue eyes, and had bit of blond hair. She wiggled in the 'play pen' and she 1 years-old. Archie picked her up.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll always love you... always, don't forget" whispered Archie in her tiny ear. Tears sprinkled in his eyes. And put her down in the 'play pen'.

"Archie? It's time to go" his father boomed.

"Okay, dad" said Archie "Be nice to Lilly, Amy, I'll go to school and someday you'll go to school". And as him and his father went off to school, he started to think about Amy when she will be older and when she'll be at school, and how proud he'll be. And he was also thinking of a song.

-------------------------------------------

I think I'll do a 'sequel' but I'll make it only in 2008.


End file.
